


Nie-zwycięstwo

by AcrimoniaH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrimoniaH/pseuds/AcrimoniaH
Summary: Hermiona próbuje się pogodzić ze śmiercią Rona.





	Nie-zwycięstwo

_ beta: blackopium., SzmaragDrac, ginny358, Katja, sssandera, agatte  
_

* * *

 

_ Wojna zmienia człowieka nie tylko powierzchownie, ale przede wszystkim wpływa na mentalność, wiesz? _ — przeczytasz w mugolskiej książce, po którą sięgniesz pewnego wieczoru. Może to wina okładki (widok zniszczonego domku usytuowanego gdzieś w górach przyciągnie twój wzrok), może tytułu nakierowującego na nieprzyjemne skutki wieloletnich bitew i potyczek, a może faktu, że to prezent od ukochanego. Myśląc o tym, stwierdzisz, że ostatnia opcja jest najbardziej prawdopodobna. Sięgniesz wtedy palcami po łańcuszek ukryty od ponad tygodnia w szufladzie biurka znajdującego się w gabinecie, gdzie zazwyczaj pracujesz, i po kilkunastominutowej obserwacji założysz go. W tej samej chwili uśmiechniesz się lekko, wspominając moment, gdy otrzymałaś ten prezent wraz z powieścią, po której tekście będziesz wodzić wzrokiem, chcąc skupić myśli.

Odwrócisz wzrok, kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę, że twój ulubiony bohater ginie w męczarniach, z dala od rodziny, samotnie, mając za towarzysza jedynie swego oprawcę. Zaciśniesz mocno wargi, powstrzymując się tym samym od płaczu, chociaż twoje starania i tak spełzną na niczym. Po kilku sekundach po twoich policzkach będą spływać łzy pełne bólu i bezradności, ale przede wszystkim tęsknoty.

_ Nigdy nie zapomnę dnia, kiedy się o tobie dowiedziałam. Pewnie nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi, ale ja już wtedy, rankiem, przeczuwałam, że coś pójdzie nie tak, wtedy pożałowałam, że razem z Harrym postanowiliście zostać aurorami. _

Z targającymi tobą negatywnymi emocjami zatrzaśniesz książkę i odłożysz ją w jak najdalszy kąt, by nie przykuwała twojej uwagi.

— Mamo! — usłyszysz krzyk córki dobiegający z sąsiedniego pokoju i natychmiast pobiegniesz do niej, ocierając po drodze twarz, by nie pokazać jej swojego cierpienia.

— Rose, kochanie, co się stało? — spytasz, gdy znajdziesz się przy jej łóżku.

Zauważysz wtedy, że się trzęsie, że drży jej ręka, więc przytulisz ją do siebie, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie w porządku, chociaż sama nie będziesz mieć takiej pewności. Wyszepczesz szereg pocieszających słów, w które nie uwierzysz, ale wymówisz je z takim przekonaniem, by się uspokoiła i chociaż ona doświadczyła ukojenia. Domyślisz się, że tak naprawdę dzieli z tobą ten ból, chociaż Rose nigdy ci o tym nie powie, ukrywając to w sobie.

Po kilku minutach wyczujesz, że jej oddech się uspokaja, dzięki czemu i ty będziesz odrobinę szczęśliwsza. Nie potrwa to jednak długo, bo gdy tylko opuścisz jej pokój, znowu ujrzysz twarz Rona. Ujrzysz go na wspólnym magicznym zdjęciu waszej trójki, które ozdabia ścianę niedaleko holu. Za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz je mijać, do umysłu powrócą myśli o nim, wspomnisz szczęście, jakim cię obdarzył, miłość, jaką ci ofiarował, i to, jak ważną osobą stał się dla ciebie, z czego nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy do czasu oświadczyn. Tym razem prędko zaciśniesz powieki, usiłując nie patrzeć na radosny obrazek, bo zdasz sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie ci opanować tęsknotę, nim zaśniesz.

Ale jednak jakimś cudem zmrużysz oczy, odchodząc w krainę snu. Tej nocy nie odwiedzą cię obrazy wojny przepełnionej krwią i śmiercią bliskich, co mocno cię zdziwi, bo każdą marę zapamiętujesz doskonale i nie zdarzyło się tak, abyś wyśniła coś innego. Tej nocy jednak przyjdzie do ciebie Ron; zauważysz go z daleka, nie będziesz musiała się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć, że to on. Tej nocy zbierze wam się na wyjaśnienia, tej nocy zyskasz nadzieję na coś dobrego. I będziesz mieć rację.

Kiedy podejdzie do ciebie z uśmiechem, zdziwisz się; nie uwierzysz w tę radość, nie, gdy sama wypłakujesz oczy z bólu i tęsknoty. Później poczujesz jego duże dłonie na swoich plecach gładzące twoją odkrytą skórę. Poczujesz się naga, chociaż tak naprawdę będziesz w pełni ubrana, ale to nie będzie miało znaczenia. Poczujesz się inaczej. Westchniesz, gdy jego silne ramiona oplotą twoje ciało, odetchniesz ciężko, wdychając jego zapach, który przecież tak dobrze znasz. Nie dasz wiary temu, co się właśnie rozgrywa. Po pewnym czasie, bo nie będziesz wiedzieć, ile dokładnie go minie, Ron odsunie się i spojrzy ci w oczy; zauważysz ciepło, jakie będzie starał się ci mentalnie wysłać, prawie poczujesz bijące od niego uczucie.

— Hermiono — wyszepcze w końcu, co sprawi, że na twoich ustach pokaże się coś na kształt uśmiechu. Poczujesz rozlewającą się po ciele magię, płynącą z melodyjności głosu, z emocji, jakie zostaną w nim zawarte.

Nie odpowiesz, a jedynie złapiesz go za dłoń, którą przyciągniesz do siebie i położysz na piersi, na sercu. Nie zobaczysz ledwo widocznego grymasu na twarzy Rona, więc po prostu poczujesz się lepiej niż w niebie.

Myśląc o tym, w końcu zastanowisz się, gdzie tak naprawdę jesteś, i o niczym dobrym nie pomyślisz. Na moment przyjdzie ci do głowy wizja, że umarłaś, chociaż nie wiadomo jakim sposobem. Zaczniesz się obawiać, że zostawiłaś Rose samą sobie, bez opieki, bez rodziny, bez miłości.

— Nie umarłaś — usłyszysz swojego ukochanego i pomyślisz, że czyta ci w myślach. — Powiedziałaś to na głos, kochanie — dokończy, uspokajając cię. — Ale nie mamy wiele czasu.

Zadrżysz na dźwięk tych kilku słów, uświadamiając sobie, że ma całkowitą rację. Odwrócisz się do niego, po czym obydwoje usiądziecie na ziemi i zaczniecie rozmawiać.

Wasza pogawędka będzie trwać nie godziny, a niecałe pół, ale stwierdzisz, że to najlepiej wykorzystany czas od wielu lat. Zapamiętasz prawie każde słowo, tak ci się przynajmniej wydaje, i będziesz mieć rację, ale na wszelki wypadek spiszesz wszystko na kartkach dziennika. Nie dowiesz się, gdzie zostałaś zabrana, bo Ron nie zdąży ci o tym opowiedzieć, ale stwierdzisz, że to nie takie istotne i ważniejsze są treści, jakie ci przekazał. Uśmiechniesz się, wspominając jego prośby. Powędrujesz dłonią do zawieszonego na rzemyku kryształu, który od kilkunastu minut ozdabia twoją szyję, co da ci energię do działania.

— Muszę już iść — odrzeknie smutno, cofając się o krok w żółwim tempie, przez co posmutniejesz. — Nie rób takiej miny, jesteś Weasley, a my jesteśmy twardzi — skarci cię, czym wywoła u ciebie napad chichotu.

Zdasz sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz od jego śmierci.

I wtedy odejdzie, zostawiając cię samą w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które zacznie wypełniać gęsta mgła.

Obudzisz się dość gwałtownie, zaskoczona uginającym się materacem. Zerkniesz na sprawczynię swojej pobudki i przetrzesz prędko oczy. Gdy zauważysz Rose, przypomnisz sobie obietnicę złożoną swojemu mężowi i natychmiast przywołasz na twarz wesoły wyraz.

— Mamo! Obudziłaś się, to musisz wstać! — wykrzyknie ci wprost do ucha, po czym zacznie biegać po sypialni. Nie zdziwisz się, pamiętasz, że odkąd tylko nauczyła się chodzić, wszędzie było jej pełno, i będziesz widzieć Rona w kółko biegającego za nią. To cię pocieszy.

— Tak? A to dlaczego? — postarasz się droczyć. Odgarniesz jedną ręką pościel i wyplączesz z niej książkę o prawie czarodziejów, którą wczoraj położyłaś na półce z zamiarem zgłębienia jej (na zamiarach się skończyło).

— Hmmm — powie głośno Rose, co zabrzmi dość zabawnie w jej wykonaniu, i zamacha gwałtownie dłonią, dając pokaz dziecięcej magii w postaci rozbitego wazonu.

Dopiero wtedy uświadomisz sobie, jak wielkie szczęście masz, że Rose jest przy tobie. Karcisz się za swój zły humor w ciągu poprzednich dni i za niepoświęcanie wystarczającej ilości czasu swojej perełce. Uśmiechniesz się szeroko, nie ganiąc jej za szkody, jakie spowodowała, nawet jeśli była to tylko przypadkowa magia. Przyrzekniesz sobie, że nic nie stanie ci na przeszkodzie, byś była najlepszą mamą na świecie, i będziesz wiedzieć, że tak się stanie, bo masz tak wygórowane ambicje:  _ nic nie może być niemożliwego dla Hermiony Weasley _ . Uwierzysz w to wszystko i zawalczysz nie dla siebie, ale przede wszystkim dla swojej miłości, dla swojej córki.

— No dobrze, powiem ci, ale to tajemnica. Tatuś mnie odwiedził w nocy — powiesz bardzo cicho. Serce załomocze ci w klatce piersiowej na to wyznanie, ale postarasz się nie okazać ekscytacji.

— Tak? I co powiedział?

— Mówił, że tęskni. I dał mi misję: mam sprawić, że się podniesiesz… albo wzniesiesz. Jakoś tak.

_ Bo ja wiem, Hermiono, że to ona będzie powodem, dzięki któremu się nie załamiesz i podniesiesz się. Ja nie wrócę, ale zawsze będę obok was. _

— No i widzisz? Wstałaś z łóżka. — Wypnie dumnie pierś. — Sądzę, że zasłużyłam na nagrodę.

Zaśmiejesz się na jej próbę uzyskania nowej miotły dziecięcej, do której przekonuje cię drugi tydzień, po czym ucałujesz jej czubek głowy, w duchu dziękując Merlinowi i Ronowi za uświadomienie, jak wielki skarb masz pod nosem.

_ Podnoszę się. _

 


End file.
